familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
George Harding (1793-1877)
}} Mahoning Dispatch, Fri, 17 Aug 1877 "DEATH OF MR. GEORGE HARDING, SR." (Dispatch Correspondence – Ellsworth) "Died, in Ellsworth, O. on Thursday evening, August 2nd 1877, George Harding, aged 84 years. Mr. Harding was born in Linn, Township, Northampton County (now Lehigh County) Pa., March 17th, 1793. In 1808, which Mr. H. was first fifteen years old, his father removed from Pennsylvania to Canfield, O. where the deceased resided for the period of about ten or eleven years. In the year 1816, he was married to Elizabeth Borts, who still survives him, their married life extending over a period of sixty-one years. In 1819 he removed to Ellsworth, and has lived uninterruptedly ever since upon the farm where he died. He commenced at that early day upon a farm in the woods of about eighty acres, working early and late both in the clearing land at his and in a short time the dense oak forest gave evidence of the perseverance and rigid economy, to secure that reward, meager though it was that in the end blessed the efforts of the hardy pioneers of the west. As time passed by the forest slowly receded and not content with present attainments, he gradually extended his domain and possessions with that energy and determination ever characteristic of his life, and leaves a son and only heir in possession of one thousand acres of fertile land as there is in the Township, to say nothing of personal property, bank stock etc. Although the wealthiest man in the Township, yet he never estimated true worth by this standard. The qualifications that he required of a man, were honesty, integrity and industry; and whether rich or poor, if possessed of these requisites, he ever found in the person of our deceased neighbor a true stead fast friend. As a business man he was prompt and decisive, and in all the relations of life he was kind and obliging. No man lives, who was more considerate and attentive to the wants of domestic animals than "Uncle George". He was a great admirer and an excellent judge of horses, and always kept a number fat and sleek, simply for the solid comfort and enjoyment that they afforded, without having any other use for them then to feed, admire and pet them. "Little Gray", his saddle horse, was perhaps his favorite during the last few years of his life, and the neighbors will all remember with what ease and grace her rode "Little Gray" – coltish and fiery as he was. He bore his protracted and painful illness with Christian fortitude and resignation, kindly watched over and cared for by his wife and son's family, who were unremitting in their efforts to render his declining years as pleasant and comfortable as it was possible to make them. His remains were followed to the grave by a large concourse of relatives and sympathizing friends, the funeral services being conducted by Rev. Dr. Dickson, of Poland, and Rev. Zumpe, of Canfield, - services being held at the Lutheran Church in Canfield, of which he was a consistent member. Thus has passed from our midst one of Nature's noblemen – an honest man." Mahoning Dispatch, Fri, 10 Aug 1877 "On Thursday last George Harding, an old and respected citizen of Ellsworth township, died of dropsy, Mr. Harding was one of the pioneer residents of that township, and had accumulated quite a competency by farming. He was quite eccentric in his ways and habits, a good neighbor and friend, and a man who attended strictly to his own affairs. His funeral was largely attended by his many friends, who followed his remains to the German Reform cemetery north of Canfield on Saturday last. His age was about 83 years." Mahoning Dispatch, Fri, 10 Aug 1877 "Died in Ellsworth township, on Thursday, Aug. 2nd, 1877, George Harding, aged about 83 years." Public Records *United States Federal Census **1820 Ellsworth Township, TrumbullCounty, Ohio ***M26-44 ***F16-25 **1830 Ellsworth Township, TrumbullCounty, Ohio ***M30-39 ***F30-39 ***M15-19 **1850 Ellsworth Township, Mahoning County, Ohio - #???, 1459 ***George Harding, 54 PA, farmer ***Elizabeth Harding, 52 PA ***George Harding, 17 OH **1860 Ellsworth Township, Mahoning County, Ohio - #351, 363 ***George Harding, 66 PA, farmer, $18000, $3000 ***Elizabeth Harding, 60 PA ***George W Harding, 24 OH, $0, $1000 ***Lucretia Harding, 27 OH **1870 Ellsworth Township, Mahoning County, Ohio **#88, 90 ***George Harding, 77 PA, retired farmer, $26630, $9725 ***Elizabeth Harding, 75 PA *89,91 ***George W Harding, 36 OH, farmer, $14350, $2436 ***Lucretia Harding, 42 OH ***James Harding, 7 OH ***Mary Harding, 5 OH ***Anldurah Harding, 3 OH ***Philip Stille, 20 OH, farm laborer